Business Sins
by VongolaXII
Summary: Reborn is the second CEO of the Sun Holdings and everything is at the tip of his fingers. And then he met Tsunayoshi Sawada, the sexy, clever and sassy woman at a deal meeting. Things occurred between them and gets more complicated when Reborn's real identity is revealed just as their love starts to bloom. Will Tsuna hate him or forgive him when she finds out? RFem!27 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I own...them possibilities are endless.**

**Claim: The crappy story you're going to read.**

* * *

**A/N: …I feel like I'm always starting stories and then not completing it. I'm such a procrastinator...Never mind.**** This is my second gender bending story, the first was a G27 :D Feel free to check it out! **

**Note: Um...characters with weird roles here and there, you just got to accept that shit.**

* * *

"50 000 dollars into the Japan share," he smirked. "Nope, I'm not crazy. You know I've always invested in that share."

After a few talking, he slapped his cell phone shut and lay back on his comfortable chair. The sun shone in and hit his ebony spiked hair. The diamond on his left ear shimmered when the sunlight rays hit them.

Reborn was the second CEO of the Sun Holdings. He was twenty six, graduated from the most prestigious university in the world and was the dream son of very mother. He was all nice and gentleman but behind all those, investment was his hobby. His father never knew, or he'd be stripped off his current position.

Reborn had silky black hair, metallic onyx eyes, pale skin and pinkish lips. He is six feet tall and has a muscular—not really—body. Rich, handsome and powerful—Reborn is wanted by every woman in Japan.

Buzz…buzz.

The raven looked up. His iPhone was vibrating and the screen was flashing, wanting attention. He leaned over and looked at the screen. Then he smiled. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hey, Col, did we get—"

"We got it, Reborn. We got the meeting," Colonnello was panting and Reborn could hear him trying to catch his breath. Slowly, a smirk crept its way onto Reborn's face. He asked Colonnello for the address and thanked his friend.

Then he hung up.

"Well, well," he grinned, twisting his phone. "Now I'm sure I'll earn more than a billion. No one can resist me!" Then he got up and wore his coat, then drove off in his white Audi.

But Reborn knew people feared him because of his godfather, Knuckle. The man was a very successful businessman and his ways of doing business was fearful. Knuckle gets what he wants and he will do anything to get what he wants.

Reborn seemed to have followed his footsteps.

Like godfather, like son.

* * *

The grand building was painted in white. Orange lights brightened the place and a mirror ball hung on the ceiling, reflecting lights as it spun. Women were everywhere. Blonde, red, brown and black hair, you name it, they got it. They were clanking wine glasses together and chattering happily. Some were even making out near the wall.

Reborn stepped in and suddenly all the women squealed. The men who were flirting with the girls also turn around, awed by the figure that was getting out of the car. Some of the females swooned whereas some shamelessly threw themselves on the man.

"Reborn!"

"It's been so long since I didn't see you, baby…" A red hair whined.

Reborn politely pried her hand away from his arm, smiling as he tried to make his way through the crowd. More and more woman clung onto him and Reborn tried his best not to shove them off. He just brushed them off gently, whispering sweet nothings to them and quickly slide away when they swoon.

Finally, he saw Colonnello and quickly approached him. Colonnello laughed He saw the scene just now. Colonnello is a blonde with pale skin and he is little shorter than Reborn. Colonnello was Reborn's best friend since high school.

"You sure are popular, huh kora?" Colonnello teased.

Reborn groaned. "Please. I can't even stand their perfumes. Shit knows how much they spray on themselves." He muttered, gulping down a glass of mineral water.

Colonnello smiled.

"Mr Asari is just there, come on, let's get him."

Reborn nodded and followed Colonnello. A man in his forties welcomed them. Asari Ugetsu, the CEO of one of the most wealthiest and powerful company in the world—his fame is almost as intimating as Knuckle. Recently he had just offered a billion dollar project to anyone who was willing and had the courage to do it.

And Reborn was more than willing to accept it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Ugetsu," Reborn greeted, shaking hands with the man.

"Call me Asari," Asari replied, smiling back. Reborn then took a seat opposite to Asari. He was aware of the empty space in the other chair but did not question it. Maybe it was Asari's wife. But what came out from Asari's mouth next was surely not expected.

"I'm sorry; we'll be waiting for another company's CEO."

"We're _what_?" Reborn tried to sound polite but he couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

Asari smiled. "Sorry, but I've thought that both companies have potentials…" he mumbled, scratching his neck. Before Reborn could reply, a figure sat down and Reborn's eyes widened.

The figure greeted Asari politely and smiled at Reborn. Asari grinned at Reborn. "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. She is the CEO of the Sawada and You company. Your competitor, too," Asari said. Reborn's jaw tightened. He couldn't believe it. Even if he was to have a competitor, at least it must be a man!

But this…this…this is too shocking.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Reborn," Tsuna smiled. Her voice was smooth and sexy. Reborn blinked. What should he call her?

"As you know, my name is Reborn. Don't be so formal with me."

The woman seemed amused. "I've heard a lot about you from my father."

Reborn stared at her.

"Your father?"

"Yes, Giotto Sawada. You must know him, don't you?" Tsuna said, smiling at Reborn. Reborn stared. He was wondering how it feels like to have his lips on the luscious lips of Tsuna, his hands on those curves and more perverted thought float in. Asari snapped his fingers in front of Reborn and the man snapped out of his thoughts, blinking.

"So as I was saying, I will hand this project to anyone who can come up with a brilliant presentation on _how_ to promote these units and make people buy it." Asari said. Reborn was silent. An advertisement?

He could manage it.

Maybe.

Then Asari left for another meeting located in another grand building. When Asari left, Reborn scooted nearer to Tsuna, smirking at her. He leaned in and whispered in the brunette's ears.

"So…I'll exchange a paradise for that project, what do you say, beauty?"

Tsuna smirked. She was a woman with straight brunette hair, big caramel eyes and flawless skin. Her body was also the ideal image for any female population. At the age of twenty four, she had already owned a company that she built herself. She was by far the youngest businesswoman who could achieve such victory. She was also beautiful, making her enemies to succumb easily to her. All she needed to do was to touch them, and off the papers are signed.

The brunette leaned closer to Reborn's ears too. "I never thought that you were so cheap, Mr Reborn. Selling your body for a project," her fingers grabbed Reborn's chin. "Is so despicable." Then she let go and stood up, brushing her dress. "See you, Mr Reborn. I won't hesitate to play dirty if you do."

Then she left.

Colonnello who was silent just now leaned in to Reborn and whispered to him. "Wow, she's really an airplane. Before you could get on, she's already left."

Reborn straightened his seating position and smirked amusingly at Tsuna's leaving figure.

"She's amusing and daring, my dream plane," Reborn mused. Colonnello nodded. knowingly "I will get on that plane soon. This is Reborn; I never back down without a fight."

* * *

Tsuna leaned against her car and smiled. The raven just now was no different from the other men that she had met during business meetings, but there was something about Reborn that was different. Tsuna liked how his earring shimmered under the lights and she liked how confident he was.

'Well, well. Looks like I've found my same level competitor this time...' she grinned and got into her car.

Then she drove off at the highest gear.

She was just like what Colonnello said, an airplane.

Reborn's dream plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Claim: The crappy story you're gonna read...**

* * *

**A/N: Updated within 24 hours because I got nothing to do. I went to driving classes today and the lecturer praised my handwriting. That's why I'm in a good mood and updated! Review, fav, subscribe! :D**

**Note: Yes, it is sassy fem!27 here. I like sassy Tsuna and I hope I succeed in making one.**

* * *

"What...? You took the project?" the silveret gaped at the brunette. Tsuna sighed and examined her well-manicured fingernails.

"Yes, Gokudera. I accepted the project. It's a billion dollar project!"

Gokudera groaned, exasperated. "Boss, do you know how much will _you_ loss once you didn't get the project? Why are you investing in a risky project?" he asked, ruffling his own hair.

Tsuna clicked her tongue.

She knows that the more she invested to get this project, the more she will lose. But it doesn't matter, because the paybacks are a thousand times more than how much she invested. Well, if she gets the project, that is. Still, Tsuna thought that she could charm her way into persuading people to buy the units, and then getting the whole project which will give a triple layer of fortunes, enough for twenty generations.

She smiled.

"Don't question me, Gokudera, I know what I am doing," she smiled.

"I hope so, boss. Your competitor is Reborn from fucking Sun Holdings. Do you know that his godfather is a powerful man? How are you going to win against him when he has such stable background?"

Tsuna gave Gokudera a dirty look.

"Are you looking down on me, Gokudera. Have you forgotten what my father said?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. The people with imperfect backgrounds are those who will succeed. I remember." Gokudera rolled his eyes. Then he saw his boss smiling to herself. Curious, he leaned closer. "Boss, are you all right?"

The brunette flinched a little. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded.

Gokudera raised a brow. "Looks like you're somehow... 'engage' in your thoughts," he commented. "Who was it? Alaude's son? Hmm?"

"It's none of your business." then she shooed him with her hand. "Go back to your work. Remember to write a brilliant proposal for me."

"What will I get as the reward?"

Tsuna shot him another dirty look. "Nothing."

Gokudera sighed. "As cold and heartless as always, my boss. I pity those love sick man who flung themselves at you-ouch!" he winced when Tsuna slapped the back of his shoulder.

"Get back to work, handsome. I'll treat you some really nice food and a date with your dream girl." the brunette smiled.

"Don't worry, boss! You will get the project with my brilliant proposal!" Gokudera saluted Tsuna. The brunette giggled and Gokudera left the room.

Tsuna sighed and leaned against her desk. The sunlight rays fell on her brunette hair through the fully-glassed windows. The woman's hand trailed on the smooth surface of the desk and stopped at a photo frame. Her fingers lingered on the frame for a few seconds before she grabbed it up and admired it.

It was a picture of her mother, Nana and her father, Giotto. They were smiling happily and Giotto had his right hand wrapped around her shoulder. Tsuna smiled at the picture and a few drops of tears fell. She started to sob when she recalled the moment she was told of Nana's death.

_"My Lady! Something bad has happened to Madam!" the butler panted. _

_Tsuna, who was painting stood up immediately. She was holding at pallet and another hand a brush. "What is it? What happened to mother?" she asked, panicked._

_"M-Madam...she passed away in the hospital."_

_"What?! How did this happen?" the brunette looked aghast._

_"I don't know, my Lady. But according to the doctor, it was poison. Someone placed poison in her drinks when the doctor weren't noticing."_

_Tsuna stood there, mortified._

_Poisoned._

_Her mother was poisoned by some heartless bastard. Who would it be?_

* * *

Knock, knock.

The brunette snapped out from her train of thoughts and quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She then placed the frame back to its place and took a deep breath, calming herself. Then after making sure that she was ready, she said, "Come in."

Bianchi, Gokudera's sister and also Tsuna's secretary's head popped in. "Boss? Someone's here to see you. A handsome being, I must say." the pink haired said, cheeks tinted with light pink. "He said it's urgent, by the way. Is he your new lover?"

"Bianchi, I am not a _whore_. Those man aren't my lovers, they are my 'tools'," Tsuna replied, walking towards the door. "What was his name?"

"I don't know," Bianchi shrugged. "I asked and he muted himself. Such mysterious man; you must get him, boss."

Tsuna laughed. Then she walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

* * *

The raven with side burns glanced at his wrist watch for the forth time. He then clicked his tongue. What was taking the brunette so long?

Finally, the woman appeared.

He smirked when he saw the look of disbelief on her face. He stood up and tidied his coat, then invited Tsuna to sit down. The brunette sat down whilst staring at Reborn all the time.

"If you keep staring at me, I will take it as a sign that you are interested in me," Reborn said.

"_Hell no!_ What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked dryly.

"Do you always treat your guest like this?" the raven raised a brow.

Tsuna hissed. "Only you."

"I am flattered then. It feels special to be treated differently, you know."

"Cut the crap, why are you here? About the project?"

Reborn chortled. "You weren't _that_ rude when we met yesterday, Sawada. And yes, it is about the project."

"Mr Reborn, I have already told you. I won't hesitate to play dirty if you do."

"Ah, then you don't know me. Playing dirty is a basic requirement in the business world or you'll be stomped flat, leaving with nothing. And about that," Reborn took out an envelope and placed it on the low table, then pushing gently towards Tsuna. "Here, take this."

The brunette took the envelope skeptically. She opened it and glared at Reborn. "Are you trying to buy me?"

"Buy you? Oh _no_, I wasn't trying to _buy_ you. I am proposing a deal. If you help me to get the project, I will share half the benefits with you. And that bunch of money is just a gift for helping me."

Tsuna closed the envelope and threw it gently back on the low table. She leaned back and crossed her leg, which made Reborn to swallow. The brunette looked sexy as hell when she pouted and the way she crossed her legs, Reborn swore he could see a glimpse of her undergarments just now. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. Then she smirked.

"If you keep staring at me, I will take it as a sign that you are interested in me, Mr Reborn," she lashed back.

Reborn tilted his head in amusement.

"So you're not going to help me?"

"I don't think you know the business world very well either, Mr Reborn. 'Help' is not in the vocabulary of the business peoples, you know. 'Help' doesn't exist in our dictionary." Tsuna said.

Reborn was getting even more amused.

"So please take back your cheque and leave before I call the guards." Tsuna said.

"How rude...but I like it." he stood up. "You are a woman full of wonders, Tsunayoshi. One day I will be the one who will shut your naughty lips with my own lips." Then he left.

Tsuna balled her fist. She was trying her best not to flush or threw herself at the man. She was _very_ attracted to Reborn by the way he talked but she had an ego to defend. She must see how worthy Reborn is before she open her heart to him. The brunette smirked.

'So as long as I get this billion dollar project, I am the queen. Interesting."

* * *

Giotto Sawada drummed his fingers on the dining table. He looked a little restless. His personal assistant, G was sitting beside him, also waiting. The food on the table looked delicious and luxurious but Giotto wasn't in the mood.

Tsuna dashed downstairs and slid into one of the chair, greeting his father and G. She was just about to stabbed some food into her plate when she noticed her father's grim look. She glanced at G who raised a brow and shrugged at her.

"Father...is something wrong?" the brunette asked softly.

Giotto averted his gaze onto Tsuna. She couldn't read his expression at all. Giotto was known as a mysterious man. The blond never revealed his true feelings, and kept to himself even more when Nana died.

"Father?"

"Tsuna...will you hate me if I tell you this?" Giotto started slowly.

The woman stared at his father. G looked away, avoiding Tsuna's questioning gaze.

"What is it?"

Giotto stared at his only daughter. "You have just received a project from Asari, no?"

"Actually, not only me, there's another company that's competing for it." Tsuna said, making faces as she recalled Reborn and his laser words.

Giotto sighed. "I have known Asari for years...I talked to him and he said he will give the project to you but in return...Tsuna, you do know he has a son right?"

Tsuna didn't like where this conversation was going. "So you wanted me to marry him." she snapped.

"Marry, yes, but think about it. The project will be yours without you needing to invest any money, just yourself." Giotto persuaded. He had long find Yamamoto, Asari's son, a good man and a responsible husband. He also thinks that it's time Tsuna get married.

"No, father. I can't marry him. Please, can you just let me handle this on my own?" Tsuna said, looking hurt. "I want to get this project by _myself_, just like how I always did. And it's certainly not fair to the other company." she whispered the last word.

Not fair to _Reborn_ was the exact sentence, but veiled by the word 'other company'.

Frankly, she didn't even know how will Reborn react when he knows that she got the project just by marrying the son of the project-offerer.

It wasn't fair at all.

"Tsuna-"

"Please father. Please, please, _please _let me do this myself. I don't know how you think or how you do your business, but I know _I_ have my own way." Tsuna placed her fork down. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Then she climbed upstairs.

G turned to Giotto. "Aren't you a little pushy just now?" he asked politely.

The blond sighed. "G, I know who her competitor was. Reborn, the son of Knuckle. And you already know that we are not in good terms with that man. He's a tornado in this business thing, G. He doesn't tell you when he appear but he just did. And in one second, all your hard works will be wiped out," Giotto bit his lips. "I don't want Tsuna to face the same fate. Reborn might be easy, but his leaning mountain isn't."

"I thought you were the one who said that no matter how strong a person's leaning mountain is, it will soon tumble down. Just like the termites and wood. The wood might be strong, but little nibble by nibble, the termites will make it crash down." G said.

Giotto huffed. "Are you trying to teach me back what I taught you?" he asked sarcastically.

G laughed. "Well, depends on how you see it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I own…the possibilities are endless.**

**Claim: Well...**

* * *

**A/N: It's March now! Well...that means school's gonna start pretty soon. Which means...LATE UPDATE. Though most of the time I'm just lazy. Inspirations just won't come out! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and do review! :)**

**Note: I changed the rating because I am not so sure of the M rated thing anymore. I might change it back when things get...hot.**

* * *

The man stared at the brunette through his binoculars. He saw her climbing into her own car and drove off towards the town. The blond hair man grinned and lowered his binoculars. He then fished out his phone and pressed a certain number. He waited patiently. The call was picked up at the third second.

"Hello."

"Shishi, Belphegor reporting here. Looks like the daughter of Nana Sawada has grown up and is living near our head quarter. Should I continue to follow her?" Belphegor asked.

There was a pause.

"No, come back. Since she's just around here, it will be easier. Where are you?"

"On the roof of Nami's shopping complex."

"Get back here. The meeting's starting in ten."

Another grin.

"All right, Mammon-chan~"

* * *

Tsuna yawned and stretched her long arms, cracked her neck and move her hips to the left and right to loosen it. The meeting was tiring and she needed a good rest.

She looked around her room. Her room is a spacious one, completed with Italian furniture and some Japanese style decorations, like the wind chime hanging at the door of her balcony. There was a king sized bed at the middle of the room, a large walk-in wardrobe beside it and a long dresser. On the dresser was all kind of perfumes that Tsuna bought when she goes shopping. There was not many make ups because she didn't like the oily feeling she gets whenever she applied make up. The make up was only for special occasions—but she still rarely use it.

The brunette sauntered towards the bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe which was hung beside the marble door. She hummed and closed the door. Then she released the clip that held her hair, enjoying the free feeling she got and started to remove her clothes.

After two minutes, the sound of water slapping the cement floor was heard as she showered.

Half an hour later, she was on her desk, wiping her hair dry. As she did so, she turned on her laptop to check for mails. As usual, her inbox was flooded with thousands of unnecessary mails. She scrolled down the page with a boring face. Then an email caught her attention.

'_Yamamoto Takeshi, 12 June, 4:05 pm_'

Her caramel eyes narrowed. Curious, she clicked 'open'.

_Hi, Tsuna! I'm just sending this to remind you of our date on Saturday, seven thirty at the Senza Tempo cafe. I'll arrive at your house ten minutes earlier. Don't wear too formal, 'kay? —Yamamoto Takeshi_

"When did I say—_fuck_." She knew who was the culprit.

The door creaked open and her father stepped in. Tsuna closed her inbox and stood up, hanged her towel at the hanger beside the bathroom door and proceed to combing her hair. She totally ignored Giotto who was standing there. When she sat down on her beanbag to read, her father spoke.

"Have you seen the email?" he asked.

Tsuna glanced at her father before flipping the pages roughly. "Yeah, of course. Thanks for hacking into my email and sent that Takeshi guy an email without me knowing. Bet you suggested the dinner place too." she answered sarcastically.

Giotto sighed.

"This is for your own good."

The brunette slapped the magazine shut. She stood up. "For my own good? Father, what happened to _you_? Since when did you start relying on people, kissing their asses...? Was it after mother's death?" Tsuna blurted out. She doesn't care about the language anymore. She was really mad. Mad at her father for changing suddenly. Her father used to say that no matter how desperate they are, do not ask for others' help. And now she wanted to get the billion dollar project by _herself_, yet her father keeps forcing her to marry the boss' son as a shortcut.

No, it is too unfair.

"I don't know why but I am really disappointed, father. You taught me how to be independent and yet you—forget it. I am telling you, I will never marry Takeshi, no matter how much I have to put in that project. I want to get it with my own abilities," she said. "Don't worry, though. I am using my own money, the money that _I _earned from the hard works I did."

"You don't understand, Tsuna. When you two get married, our position will be firmer. Asari has already been diagnosed with an unknown disease. He could be gone anytime, Tsuna. When he is gone, you and Yamamoto will get his fortunes. Think about it. And you don't have to work anymore."

Tsuna's jaw hanged open.

"If that's so, I have an even firmer reason to not get married!" she yelled.

Giotto averted his gaze. "Sorry." he muttered before walking out.

* * *

The blond walked along the halls, thousands of guilt pressing down on his heart. He hadn't mean to do that. He didn't tell Tsuna about his bank account being hacked, and half a million was withdrawn by the hacker yesterday. He saw that their money is in danger and to secure his daughter's future, that was all he could do. He didn't know who the hacker was, but he was sure that he had to change bank account again.

Giotto sighed.

He reached a large portrait of Nana and stopped in front of it. His fingers touched the portrait slowly. They were shaking. Giotto pressed his forehead against the portrait and hot tears started to fall.

"What do I do without you, Nana...?" he whispered.

After Nana's death, he was directionless. He didn't know where to head, what to do or what to say. His guiding light—Nana—was gone and he was fumbling in the darkness like a lost child. All these while, Nana was his source of energy, his source of living and of course, the ladder to his success. He loved Nana for being an intelligent and caring woman at the same time. She was always there whenever he felt lost. She would touch his hand and tell him everything will be all right. She would hug him and kissed his forehead whenever he felt stressed due to the cruelty of the business world.

She was always there for him.

And then, he suddenly received a call from Nana's bodyguard, saying that his beloved wife was now in the hospital. When he reached, she was already pushed into the operation room. Giotto felt lost. His cool was gone and he felt like everything was so wrong, confusing and blur. When the lights went out, he jumped up from his seat and dashed towards the surgeon who shook his head in regrets.

"_We did our best. She suffered a severe toxic that melts her stomach every second. There was nothing we could do._"

His whole world crashed down that very moment. It turned dark, and he could not see his future anymore.

Then he remembered his daughter, Tsuna. He bit his lips. He vowed to never let her get hurt, he would raise her like how Nana wished him to and he will protect her from everyone even if it means to scarify his own life. He couldn't afford to lose another woman in his life. Tsuna was his everything now.

His breath, his hope.

His world.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna went to the office as usual and groaned when Gokudera told her that Asari said he wanted to conduct another meeting in his office. The brunette complained all throughout the day, cursing at the slightest mistakes. She was actually frustrated. The whole night she was up thinking about pulling our from this project but at the same time, she couldn't let the money go. The billion dollar was why she didn't back out at last.

"Boss..."

"..."

"Boss!"

She flinched and the pen on her hand fell to the desk with a loud thud. Tsuna glared at Gokudera.

"What was that for?" she snarled.

The silveret sighed.

"Are you on your red month, boss? You don't look very friendly—Hey!" he dodged the pen that Tsuna threw. Then he pouted. "Want some coffee? It always makes you better." he suggested.

Tsuna rubbed her temples.

"Tell me, Gokudera," she said slowly. Gokudera raised a brow. "Will you marry someone that you don't love just because his status can help you financially and in the business world?"

"Boss...you're still thinking about your father's plans?"

Sigh. "I don't even like that Takeshi guy. Sure, he's nice, but I feel like a bad person for feigning my love for him when I don't even love him. If he knows, I'm sure he'll be very sad." Another sigh. "And if I tell Mr Asari, he will surely start to doubt and hate me, then he will try to make Reborn win...and then I'll get nothing."

Her personal assistant listened carefully.

"Tell me, what would you do if you were in my place?" she asked, staring at Gokudera.

"Well first, I am not a girl, so I won't marry a guy," Tsuna glared. Gokudera coughed. "Okay, and second, why not? If he can help you to boost your fortunes, then you'd better go for it. Man like him is hard to find. Once gone, forever regret. Boss, sometimes you have to scarify yourself to get a better future. I know! You can divorce him after you get the fortunes!"

Smack.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Gokudera winced and rubbed the place Tsuna had hit him.

"I am not like that! Sure, I play around and cheated guys to get deals but that was it! I can't just destroy Takeshi's future by doing that."

"Then cancel that project."

"Are you kidding _me_? No way!"

Gokudera leaned closer. "Or...just marry the Reborn guy. Then the both of you will get the benefits." he grinned.

The suggestion made Tsuna to grin together. Why not? That was a brilliant idea! Reborn was the only one she could bear to ditch after getting his fortunes. She bit her lips while grinning.

"You are really clever, Gokudera." she smirked.

* * *

The meeting room was dull with the usual long table and a few pots of plants. But what made it different was the fragrant smell in the room. Asari had told his workers to put some fragrant packs around the corner of the room to make his guests more comfortable.

Tsuna sighed. She glanced at her wrist watch. It was past five minutes. She glanced at the man sitting opposite to her. Reborn noticed and glanced back.

"I am really starting to wonder if I am _that_ attractive." he muttered.

"Narcissist." the brunette hissed.

Reborn smirked. "Well, can't blame me. You made me feel that way."

Before Tsuna could reply, Asari walked in, beaming at both of them. Tsuna and Reborn stood up to shake hands and greet the man before settling down while still glaring at each other. Asari clapped his hands together.

"All right, so! It's already been two days since the proposal and how's it going?"

"It's going well, Mr Asari," Reborn answered politely.

Asari looked at Tsuna.

"Not bad here, too."

"All right, then let's start this meeting. Show me the graphs of your promotions." he leaned forward. Both Tsuna and Reborn pushed their paper towards Asari and Tsuna bit her lips when she saw that Reborn's graph was much higher than hers. Obviously, he was good in talking people to buy the units. Her stomach churned with anxiety.

'But that's okay,' she thought. 'Once Reborn agreed to marry me I'll get all the money!'

* * *

After the meeting, Tsuna went to nearest cafe for a break. She was just about to drink her lemon Ribena when Reborn appeared and pulled a chair in front of her. The brunette scowled.

"Stop scowling, it's turning me on." he smirked and told the waiter his order.

Tsuna's eyes bulged. "Excuse me, but we just met two days ago," she replied dryly.

"I believe in love at first sight."

The brunette murmured something inaudible to the raven. Then she remembered her plan and turned towards Reborn, smiling this time.

"Actually...I believe in love at first sight too." she looked down, trying to look shy. "I-I actually like you too.'

Reborn raised a brow.

What has gotten into her?

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate that. But didn't we just met two days ago?"

She laughed.

"I know...and I know this is too suddenly but...will you marry me?

The raven almost choke on his espresso. What did she just say?

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna tried her best to look as shy as she could. She even twirled the end of her brunette hair and pouted. "Well, my father said that if I can't find any guy he will find it for me. I don't want them! So, can you help me?" she asked seductively.

The raven tilted his head.

"What is the reward for helping or rather _marrying_ you then?"

Tsuna smirked. "I will back out from the billion dollar project."


End file.
